Stalking the Vongola Couples
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: My name is Arisa, i'm just a school journalist. I will stalking the Vongola love couples in order to make my article "Namimori Love Love in The Air : Vongola Edition". Bad summary, read my stalking adventure here. 1896,5986, and other pairing. OC . Chapter 3 updated!
1. Target 1 : Hibari & Chrome

**Title:** Stalking the Vongola Couples

**Genre:** Humor/slight Romance

**Rating:** K+/T ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR

**A/N: **_Italic sentence_ means talk in the heart

* * *

I'm an Indonesian, sorry for very bad grammar.

And this is my second fanfic...I am a new writer.

* * *

Hey, Hey,hello there! This is Arisa! I heard there's Love Love in the Air within Vongola Family now, so i'm here to stalking the couples. You know... for my job as a stal- i mean as a journalist *nervous laugh* Anyway, let's start!

**The 1st Target : Hibari and Chrome**

I've been in a place that suspected as their dating spot. I'm ready with my partner, Yamamoto Takeshi (he wants to help me stalking because it sounds fun). He's ready with his camera to get some lovey dovey pictures of them.

Hmm.. Now where's them ? *look around* Aha! found them! One of the new couples, Hibari and Chrome! I think i will jaw-dropped at first. Who would have thought that the 'carnivorous' man Hibari will do such a 'herbivorous' thing like go out.. with a shy but cute girl like Chrome.

Yamamoto: Hey,how much longer do you want to talk to yourself? The couple already gone!

Arisa: Sorry, i'm not talking to myself! I'm talking with my beloved readers and... WHAT!? THE COUPLE ALREADY GONE!? You baseball nut! Why don't you chase them!?" *run as fast as she can to catch the couple*

Yamamoto: Now look who's the one who talking... *chases Arisa*

I chase them up to a park. A not too crowded park.. so Hibari.

Arisa: Hey, that's the couple! OMG...Look at them! Hurry Yamamoto, take a picture now!

I can't believe what i saw. Hibari...the man who doesn't like touching or being touched by people, is now holding Chrome hand! This could be a great pic for my article.

Yamamoto: Ok ok. Wait a sec...

He looks shocked and laugh nervously,scratching the back of his head. I started to feel a bad feeling.

Arisa: What's wrong?

Yamamoto: I-i just checked the memory and i can only take 5 pictures again..So-sorry.

Arisa: Heh!? Just delete some photos in it! It's a digital camera, right? _Uhh..it's my fault for using his camera, instead of my own camera (because I forgot where I kept it)._

Yamamoto: No way! All photos in here are precious!

Arisa: Just give me the camera, or else the couple will be gone again! Give me now! *grab his camera, ready to delete some photos*

Yamamoto: Please, don't delete the photos! I will give you photos of Tsuna and Gokudera wearing maid dress!

Arisa:_ Deg _Go-gokudera-kun? and Tsuna? wearing maid dress? _Must resist it..must resist it._ I-i'm not interested.

Yamamoto: Or you want some pictures of Hibari's sleeping face?

Arisa: Hi-hibari's sleeping face!? Give me all of the pictures! Here is your camera, 5 photos are enough for my article!

Yamamoto: Thanks, it's a deal then *victorious smile*_ I knew it! You're a big fan of Hibari._

As i get some pictures of Hibari, we continued stalking the couple. We managed to get 1 picture of Hibari and Chrome holding hands, 1 picture of Chrome kisses Hibari on the cheek (Yamamoto and I was slightly blushed when taking this photo), and 1 picture of Chrome sharing ice cream with Hibari.

Can only take 2 pictures again now...

They are currently sitting on the bench, no one else there. Well...besides me and Yamamoto who are stalking them, they're alone. Something interesting will happen, i'm so sure. You can call it 'fangirl instinct'.

5 minutes later...

Just like what i said earlier! Their faces are getting closer and closer...their lips are almost touching.

Arisa: *tugging Yamamoto's shirt* Ya-yama-yamamoto! Quick, take that picture!

Yamamoto: *blush* Bu-but you said that you're writing a K+ article!

Arisa: It's K+, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: No! It's almost T!

Arisa: K+!

Yaamamoto: T!

Arisa: Argh,whatever... Take that picture! You want to help me, right?

Yamamoto:Ugh.. okay.

When Yamamoto want to take the picture, Hibari kisses Chrome...In the lips!. Yamamoto and I blushing madly,*click* he already take that romantic photo.

Arisa: The-They are ki-ki-kis-s...KYAAAAA! *shouts*

Oh no! My fangirls blood made can't keep calm. And uhh-ohh...Now death is near me. Hibari and Chrome hear my shout. They're looking at me, especially Hibari with his death glare.

Hibari: *walking towards Arisa* You ruin the peace, herbivore. I shall bite you to death.

Arisa:Ya-ya-yamamoto,please print the pictures and send it to my address. I have to train my running speed now,bye! *Running off with very very high speed* I will write the best article for you and Chrome, Hibari!

Hibari: I'll kill you *chases Arisa with tonfas on his hands*

Arisa: No!

Hibari is chasing me...omg, he's chasing me... it's just like a dream, yeah.. a NIGHTMARE

*Click* Yamamoto's taking my picture. Now the last photo we have is a picture of me who are running away from Hibari.

Chrome still sitting on the bench, she's confused.

Chrome: Umm.. Yamamoto-san, what's going on here?

Yamamoto: Ahahahha... Just look at her article later. *laugh with his happy-go-lucky face*

...

Ok, for my beloved readers...Now that i'm still run away from Hibari, let's meet again in the next stalking! Bye bye!

Hibari: You can't run away from me, herbivore.

Arisa: Go-gomen ne, Hibari-sama...But, i still want to be alive! *run faster*

* * *

The next target is **Gokudera and Haru**!

Please reviews, i will stalk 5986 (make the new chapter) :D

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it *bows* Once again.. Sorry for the grammar/spelling.


	2. Target 2 : Gokudera & Haru

**Title:** Stalking the Vongola Couples

**Genre:** Humor/slight Romance

**Rating:** K+/T ?

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Even though i spun 3 times then barking, KHR won't be mine ;_;

**A/N: **_Italic sentence_ means talk in the heart.

**Arisa's Note: **Don't ask how i could know about the Vongola Family & the mafia things, because i don't really remember.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :D

Sorry again for bad grammar.

* * *

CIAOSSU MY FABULOUS READERS! *shouts loudly*

Reborn: Shut up baka_, _don't shout to your readers. And also don't use my catchphrase. *pointing a gun*

Arisa: O-ok, i'm sorry. Umm..Reborn-san, can you keep that gun away from me? I have gun-phobia.

Reborn: _DORR!_ *tipped his fedora* Don't order me *smirks*

Arisa: *sweatdrop* _A bullet stuck in wall behind me, the distance between me and bullet is only 2 cm. He's trying kill me! You little infant..Someday i will kill you so hard!_

Reborn: You can never kill me.

Arisa: N-no, Reborn-sama...I never wanted to kill you. O_h right, he can read minds. Dammit._

_..._

Forget it, back to the story.

Hello everyone! Still with the very famous stalk- i mean journalist in Japan & Italy... Arisa!  
Hey, don't look at me like that! Let me dream a little, okay? Good...My partner for today is the10th Vongola Boss, no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada! Ah no, don't use no-good...My partner today is the 10th Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada! And i'm using my own camera today, so there won't be incident like yesterday. Kishishishi *grin*

Tsuna: A-ano.. Arisa-san?

Arisa: Oh, yes Tsuna?

Tsuna: Why're you smiling alone?

Arisa: E-eh..Am i smiling? Sorry... Let's stalk!

**The 2nd Target : Gokudera & Haru**

Target for today is the grumpy tako-head, Gokudera Hayato and the very excited girl from Midori Middle School, Miura Haru. I knew they will be a couple from the beginning! (You can call it 'fangirls instinct' again). They always argue when they meet, and now they become a 'happy' couple. Have you ever heard that hate is the beginning of love? Eh, you never heard about it? So it's just me? Really? Are you sure? I guess so...

Gokudera and Haru is the newest couple in Vongola Family. I heard from Tsuna, Gokudera just confess his feeling to Haru 3 days ago in front of everyone. Yeah, really... In Tsuna's birthday party.

You don't believe me? I know Gokudera is a tsundere, but he really confessed to Haru at the party.

..

...

...

Enough wondering of Gokudera! Where's the couple?

Arisa: Hey Tsuna, are you really sure Gokudera & Haru will come to this kind of place? That 'Gokudera'...

Tsuna: Ah y-yes, i think. Haru said she will invite Gokudera here, because today is Haru Appreciation Day.

Arisa: Alright then, we just have to wait.

Now we already in Haru's favorite cake shop, but the couple hasn't been seen.

2 hours later...

Arisa: *yawn* Maybe they won't come, let's go hom- Hey, look! It's them! Tsuna, are you ready with my camera?

Tsuna: W-wait a s-sec *holds the camera clumsily & hastily* O-ok i'm ready.

Arisa: *exhale* _That's dame Tsuna for ya.__  
_

Tsuna: You're thinking of bad things about me, aren't you?

Arisa: No, of course not. You're the juudaime...*look away* _Wait, he can't read my mind, right? Whatever..._

They're entering the cake shop, Gokudera looks very uneasy. He always looking around.

Haru: What's wrong Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: Eh no, i just feel like being watched.

Haru: But you're already postponed our date up to 2 hours!

Gokudera: I know i know, sorry. I don't want to be stalked, you know... By that crazy girl from the Namimori Newspaper Club.

Haru: Let her take our photos! It's romantic, desu! *spreads love love aura*

Gokudera: Hah!?

Haru: Anyway.. Let's buy some cake! C'mon! *drags Gokudera*

Gokudera: He-hey! Aho onna!

Haru: Hahi!? Don't call your girlfriend like that!

Gokudera: Ukh..Ok, you're my girlfriend._ How in the world i can fall in love with this kind of girl !?_

Haru: Oh yeah, how about we stopped at a cafe later? *smiles at Gokudera*

Gokudera: *Stares*

Haru: Hmm?

Gokudera: Oh, nothing. *look away to hide the blush*

Haru: I will consider it as a yes, then! Excuse me, i want this cake!

Gokudera: _Well... I guess it's ok _*smiles*

(What a cute smile, Gokudera... Altough you're secretely smiling, i still can see it. And i've been telling Tsuna to take the photo when you smile)

The tako-head knows i want to stalk them!? How sharp. Wait, or maybe that baseball maniac... *sweatdrop*

Arisa: Ng, Tsuna... Did Yamamoto said something in class?

Tsuna: Eh? Ng...actually yes. He said about how fun stalking is.

Arisa: _Thought so _*gulp* Did he mentioned my name?

Tsuna: nope.

Arisa: Thank goodness... _But__ Gokudera definitely knows that's me considering how smart he is, because i'm the most active member in the club. Damn you Yamamoto! _(Just story, i'm a fan of Yamamoto too :3)

after the couple came out of the cake shop, we continue following them.  
Haru linking her arm on Gokudera's. The hot-headed Gokudera Hayato is acting like this when with his girlfriend! I will definitely make his fangirls at school cry.

Arisa: Tsuna, take that picture now! It's nice for my article.

Tsuna: Hai, hai *_click* _Done... Hey, why're you staring at me like that!?

Arisa: No clumsy incident? Seriously? Bu-but you're no-good Tsuna *looked doubtfully*

Tsuna: Oi! You disparaging me but asked for my help!

Arisa: Ahaha..Sorry about it.

Gokudera & Haru are entering a cafe. We have to disguise, so we can enter the cafe. Why we should enter? Because we couldn't hear their conversation from outside. (Actually it's because i'm thirsty)

Arisa: Here, take this. *gives a newspaper*

Tsuna: For what?

Arisa: Disguise, disguise.

Tsuna: Are you sure?

Arisa: Of course! We hide our face with this, let's go. *Entering the cafe with confidence*

Tsuna : _I-is this really going to work? *_still standing outside*

Arisa: *gives hurry-come-here signal to Tsuna*

Tsuna: *jawdrop*_ It's really work!?_

Arisa: *gives don't-forget-your-newspaper signal to Tsuna*

Tsuna: Alright...

The place where we sitting is 2 tables in front of them. If we sit in front of them,they will discover us. I really don't want to be the target of his dynamites.  
Hmm...Haru ordering a parfait & Gokudera ordering a cappuccino. Ohh, I hope they take 1 parfait for both. Isn't it romantic? Don't say no!

Arisa: Ah, waitress! I want 1 parfait, and you Tsuna?

Tsuna: M-me? I-ice tea, please.

Waitress: Ok, please wait.

Tsuna: Hey, Arisa-san! Why're you ordering a parfait!?

Arisa: Ssst! Listen to their conversation now!

...

Haru: Ne, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: Hm? *sips his cappuccino*

Haru: Can i call you Hayato?

Gokudera: *chokes* W-wh-what do you say?

Haru: I have become your girlfriend now, so I want to call you by your first name. Can i? *sparkles*

Gokudera: *blushes* W-well, up to you.

Haru: Really!? *smiles happily* I love you, Hayato! *hugs*

Gokudera: *blushing madly* He-hey, wait! People are looking at us!

Haru: I don't care!

Arisa: Tsu-tsu-tsuna, take that picture now!

Tsuna: E-e-eh!? O-ok (after 15 seconds of carelessness) *click* Gokudera-kun and Ha-haru is...The-the-they are..

Tsuna still stutter because he saw a very-very unusual sight. And for me...Yay! I got an interesting photo.

_Brrrr.._Oh no, i goosebumps. Something bad will happen...

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna! Arisa!

Arisa: _Told ya._

Tsuna: Ya-yamamoto! *gives don't-be-noisy signal to Yamamoto*

Arisa: Ssstt, baseball nut! Why're you here!?

Yamamoto: I'm on my way to home and see you guys, so I decided to say hello *talk leisurely with his idiotic smile* What're you guys doing here?

Arisa: Argh, Yamamoto! You've ruined everything! Now i'm going to die..

Gokudera & Haru are looking at me. Gokudera walking towards me with glower, i should be ready to become the target of his dynamites *sweatdrop*

Arisa: He-hello, Gokudera... Want a parfait?

Gokudera: What're you doing here, stupid stalker!? Are you stalking me!? I think I've managed to escape from you!

Arisa: Eh!? N-no! I'm here to eat parfait with him. Right, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Ah y-yes, Gokudera-kun. You don't need to be angry.

Gokudera: Ohh, juudaime! What're you doing here? Sorry i didn't realize you, i'm so sorry! *speaks with very polite & respectful attitude* And for you.. I'm gonna kill you! *ready with his dynamites*

Arisa: _WTF is this how he's speaking!? His attitude changed 360 degrees when talking to me, completely different from the way he spoke to Tsuna! _Fo-forgive me, Master Gokudera ... I'm just taking some pictures of you and Haru *takes the camera* I will also make a good article for you two! *run off fast* _Why can't i have a happy ending!? I have to train my running skill from now on! _(for escape).

Gokudera: Damn! That fake journalist!

Haru: *gripping Gokudera's arm* Let's continue our date, Hayato!

Gokudera: Hee!?

Haru: Come on!

Gokudera: Che. I will kill that stupid stalker later.

Yamamoto: Hahaha, you two are such a cute couple. Congratulations!

Haru: Thanks, Yamamoto-san.

Gokudera: Shut up, yakyuu-baka! Let's go. *draws Haru hand*

Haru: Eh? Ha-hai, desu. *blush*

-Gokudera & Haru already leave the cafe-

Yamamoto: Hey, Tsuna. Where's Arisa?

Tsuna: She's still running away. She didn't know that Gokudera had stopped chasing her.

Yamamoto: Is that so? Then, i'll saying the concluding sentence...  
Sorry everyone! the main character is still running away, and i don't know from what. So let's meet again at the next stalking!

Reborn: Ciao, Ciao.

Tsuna:HIEEE Reborn!?_ Why did he get here!? Ah never mind...Just forget it._

* * *

I've updated the new chapter, i know it's really unclear ._.

Can anyone suggest me, what couple should i write next? I expecting het pairing, but yaoi is ok. (except Gokudera or Hibari pairing)

Please answer it in reviews... Thanks for reading! :DD


	3. Target 3 : Ryohei & Hana

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**For BlueFireJin, this is your request... Ryohei & Hana **

**Hope everyone enjoy it :D**

* * *

_Italic = _Talk in the heart

* * *

Hello guys...It's been a while! Finally we get to meet again, because my author is so stupid. She doesn't even know the nice idea for her story. What an amateur...

Author: Shut up! You don't help me at all!

Arisa: Sorry...Your job is to write, so out of this story!

Author: Tch! *whisper* You damn character.. I will make all of your stalking end with bad ending! *evil grin*

Arisa: Your smile is freaking me out.

Author: Don't care...I want to continue writing.

Arisa: Yes,you better do it. Shoo,shoo!

...

...

Now~

My partner for today stalking is Ken & Chikusa from Kokuyo Junior High Gang! I happened to meet them at the park. They were arguing over there. I remember that i was looking for partner, so i immediately invited them with no such inhibitions.

It was very hard back then, Ken vehemently refused and Chikusa just standing still without a word. Of course i won't give up, it is rare to get partner from another school. After think long, i got a very good idea! I told them that Chrome has a boyfriend and she even already kissed him.  
As had been expected, they were both very surprised. Ken showed expressions of disbelief while Chikusa still with no expression and his calm style (he was also shocked for sure). I really wanted to laugh at Ken, he acts like a jealous person. Funny for a wild guy like him to be jealous with Chrome! Is that L-O-V-E !?

I then offer an exchange. If they want to help me stalking, i will help them stalking Chrome & her boyfriend (be ready for dealing with Hibari's tonfas once again). They reluctantly agreed, i smiled triumphantly.

That's how it happened...

Start stalking!

**The 3rd Target : Ryohei & Hana**

Kyoko's older brother & Kyoko's bestfriend... Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana! All must know, their future has been decided.

Ryohei confessed to Hana in the middle of Namimori school field, with EXTREME way. He shouts his confession loudly so that everyone can hear and see him as a witness to his love declaration, then he gives Hana flowers.  
It was very romantic, before Hibari ruin the atmosphere with his dead glare & kamikorosu (because it was also too crowded).  
He himself has a girlfriend and still ruin other people's love confession..It's kind of unfair. But as the result, Hana accept his love with a 'yes'. Ryohei EXTREMELY happy.

Ken: Hey, Kakipi! How long does she want to storytelling?

Chikusa: *shrugs*

Ken: Oii, stupid woman! Let's finish this quickly!

Arisa: Hey! Who are you calling stupid!? That's an important information for the readers!

Ken: Ha!? Artificial information...!

Arisa: The author told me to say it!

Ken: Your author is a liar!

Arisa: My author is your author.

Ken: *startled* R-really!?

Arisa: _Is this guy really an idiot? He doesn't even know his author. _Whatever...Here, take this!

Ken: Huh?

Arisa: Take the romantic photos with that!

Ken: Whooa.. Look Kakipi! I have camera!

Arisa: _I doubt he will do it right _*takes the camera back* Here, Chikusa.. You take the photos._  
_

Chikusa: *staring at the camera*

Ken: Byon, let me take the photos!

Arisa: Enough talking! Let's find the couple.

Ken: Gaawr..Damn woman! Don't ignoring me!

Arisa: Ken, instead of barking (yelling) like a dog, why don't you sniff the couple?

Ken: Tch, all right *sniff* Here!

Ken ran through the park, Sasagawa's house, and stopped at... Namimori Chuugakuen! What're they doing in here? Extra lessons? Boxing?

Moreover, i began to feel this would be dangerous. You know this is Namimori, and in Namimori there's a person who is very scary from disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. Let's hope he is dating now..

Arisa: Hey, Ken. Do you really think they're in here?

Ken: Don't underestimate my sense of smell.

Arisa: Oh yeah, you're a dog.

Ken: You!

Chikusa: Why do not we just get into here?

Arisa: WAIT!

Chikusa : What?

Arisa: It would be very dangerous, we should go with EXTREME caution and don't be noisy. Or else he will bite us to death.

Ken : Bite us to death?

Arisa: Let's go!

Ken: Byon, don't ignore me again!

We walked carefully, very carefully! Our first destination is Ryohei's club, the EXTREME boxing club. Sure enough, Ryohei and Hana are there. Ryohei is practicing alone with his punching bag, while Hana is watching him for the seat.

Arisa: Chikusa, are you ready with my camera?

Chikusa: *nods*

We're waiting for Ryohei and Hana's romantic moments. From here noticeable that Hana is talking & chuckling, then Ryohei is blushing. I EXTREMELY wonder...What kind of conversations they have there?

Soon, Ryohei walking toward Hana. Hana gives him a drink, i guess it's an energy drink. Ryohei lau- *click* Eh? What was that?

Arisa: Chikusa?

Chikusa: *push the glasses up* You said that i have to take the romantic photos, it's romantic enough for me.

Arisa: *stares at Chikusa* _Wow, he's better than I thought. I don't even need to tell him._

Chikusa: Hum?

Arisa: Nothing, keep doing.

Chikusa nods with no interest (but pride in himself), Ken just show him an irritated face. He really wants to take photos, huh?

After Ryohei complete his training and put his belongings into the bag, Hana walking toward him, and gives a peck on his *click* -cheek. It was Chikusa, right? He took the photo without a slight blush on his cheek... IMPOSIBRU!  
Hana let out small giggles, Ryohei blushing madly. How cuteee...

_Brrr..._ What? Why do i shiver? Hiii! I don't want to look back, a murderous aura emanating from behind...That guy walking towards here! No way, i've got 2 photos only!

Arisa: Hey Ken, Chikusa.

Ken: What!?

Arisa: Whatever happens, don't look behind!

Ken: Why, byon!?

Arisa: Just don't look back! Don't ever look behind, don't look behind, don't look behi-

Hibari: Herbivores...

_Degg,_ My hunch is correct! This cold and frightening voice, this aura, this eerie atmosphere. He's there!  
Ken and Chikusa immediatly look to the sound source, I also ventured to look behind.

Arisa: *sweatdrops* Ara~ Hello, Hibari-san. What're you doing here *gulp* with those tonfas?

Hibari: You're disrupting the peace of Namimori and trespassing, the disciplinary committee will punish you.

Ken: Gaawr! What do you want !?

Chikusa: Calm down, Ken.

Hana and Ryohei approaching us.

Ryohei: What are you guys doing to the EXTREME!?

Hana: Yeah, why're you here.

Arisa: A-ahahaha *nervous laugh*No-nothing.

Hibari: No crowding, herbivores!

Arisa: My, my, Hibari... Don't you have a date?

Hibari: None of your bussiness, i will bite you to death!

Arisa: Ken, Chikusa. On 3... We should run!

Ken: Huh!?

Arisa: 1...2...

Ken: Hey, why!?

Hibari: *ready to attack*

Arisa: 3! *run off fast* Whatever.. just run! _I don't believe it, i have to deal with Hibari once again! _(fulfill the promise)

Chikusa: Quick, Ken. *drags Ken*

Ken: He-hey! Kakipi what're you doing, byon!?

Hibari: You can't run again, herbivores! *chases them*

Arisa: HIIIII!

M-m-my dear readers... I have to train my running again. I really don't know, why're my stalking never end peacefully!

Author: It's because the author keeps her promise *smirks*

Arisa: Argh, get out of this story!

Author: All right readers! Let's read Arisa's pathetic moment again at the next stalking! Want popcorn? Here you are. Now...Bye bye!

-At school-

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY don't understand what they're doing.

Hana: Me too,maybe she wants to stalking us.

Ryohei: That's EXTREME!

Hana: Forget it, why don't we start our date now?

Ryohei: Ok then!

(Poor Arisa... She came at the wrong time. If she just stalk the couple now, she will get some good pictures. Kishishishi this is the author's will)

* * *

I'm not used to this couple, so much more filler than the couple's romantic scene. Gomenasai!

The grammar is very very bad! I think i must have a Beta Reader now... Anybody want to be my Beta reader? Please PM me.

Thanks for reading!

R&R? #teehee


End file.
